


The luxury of forgetting

by Tazmania3056



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, With all that being said enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Shiros arm takes control and he turns on the team





	The luxury of forgetting

She didn’t know how long it had been since it had been this way, days? Weeks? It all felt the same.  
The castle was quiet and empty…and she hated it.  
And the memories.  
They were so vivid, they came to her in sleep then stayed, as if glued to her mind when she was awake.  
The way Shiro changed. How he seemed to snap, transform into a beast no one recognised.  
The way Pidge stood frozen, terrified as those eyes glued on her.  
The way Keith, without any hesitation, intercepted him.

She shut her eyes, desperately trying to block them out. 

She remembered how Keith and Shiro fought, Keith crying and screaming at Shiro to get a grip.  
“It’s me Shiro! It’s Keith! Snap out of it! Please!”  
How Hunk grabbed Pidge, who had found movement and was now screaming at Shiro to stop, fighting as Hunk had carried her out, away from danger.  
She remembered clearly as Lance drew his bayard, aiming at the black paladin.  
“I-I’m warning you Shiro….s-stop now!”  
And how his hands shook almost as much as his voice did, how tears streamed down his cheeks as he desperately tried to end it.

How she wished it had worked. How she wished with every fibre of her being that Shiro returned, back to his normal self... She remembered the choked gasp and the sound of tearing flesh…the look on Keith’s face as the colour and the light in his eyes seemed to fade in seconds…the sound of Lance shooting. The sight of the blue paladin, covered in blood as he desperately tried to get Keith to respond. How he spent days at his pod, refusing to admit the truth. How a heavy silence filled the castle. Pidge never leaving her room and Hunk coming out only to cook…though the food was hardly edible. Coran stayed quiet, he couldn’t sit still so he’d wander the halls aimlessly and Lance…well Lance didn’t stick around too much longer. She remembered how he’d talk to Keith’s body, apologising over and over again for hesitating, how two paladins were dead because he ‘couldn’t take the damn shot’. She remembered the air lock opening and the blue paladin being lost to space forever, not even blue could reach him in time. She remembered taking them back to earth, apologosing to the remaining two paladins, hardly containing the sobs as she hugged them both. She remembered the looks of the families of Lance and shiro as she explained to them the unbelievable truth of what had happened to their sons, if it weren’t for green she doubted they’d have believed her. She made sure to tell them they were heroes…no matter how they died or how they ended up, they were heroes. She remembered how cold and empty the castle was. Pidge wasnt asking about ship blue prints and Hunk wasn’t asking about ingredients. Lance and Keith weren’t bickering and Shiro wasn’t there to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was the day she lost her family again. She’d do anything to forget, to tear the memories from her mind and throw them into space. But every day, every night they were there. She’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a part two if people want


End file.
